Christmas Stories
by Seishin no Mizu
Summary: The Naruto Crew come together to show their lives during Christmas and sing songs
1. All I Want For Christmas is You

It was the night before Christmas and all through the town, not a ninja was stirring now even a fox. Well the only one awake was the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Her secret love was away and she missed him.

"Where are you…I miss you…Why did you have to leave again?" She started humming a tune that came to her head. Soon her humming became a full song.

She walked over to the window and opened it. The snow was falling gently and it looked beautiful. She decided to take a walk.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

As she was walking around she saw couples cuddling under a blanket near the fireplace. She leaned against a pole.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

The moon appeared from behind a cloud and the light shined down on Tsunade as she stood on top of the pole looking at the snow covered forest and beyond.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

She started to cry a little but headed back to the tower at a slow pace.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

She looked at the gate one last time.

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

She then headed back to the tower.

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

She then felt arms wrap around her and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas my Hime." She turned around to be the arms of her love and gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas Jiriaya… Merry Christmas."


	2. My Grown Up Christmas List

The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Kurenai Yuuhi, the Snake Queen, Anko Mitarashi, and the Neko ANBU, Yugao Uzuki couldn't sleep. It was Christmas Eve and each of them couldn't sleep. They thought about all of the ninja who lost their lives and families who lost loved ones. It was hardest during the holidays. Now each one of them lived in different places in the village but they all sang the same song. Kurenai sang the first part while placing and illusion over the village to give the village a perfect view of her singing. It would also make it were they could all hear her clearly.

Kurenai:

_Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies_

Anko saw the illusion and cast it also to join in.

Anko:

_Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream_

Yugao also heard and saw this and joined in she felt this helped show what they each thought.

Yugao:

_So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need_

Anko/Kurenai:

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal the heart  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end oh,  
This is my grown up Christmas list_

Anko:

_As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath the tree_

Kurenai:

_But heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul_

Anko/Kurenai/Yugao:

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
Oh, This is my grown up christmas list_

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up christmas list  
This is my only life long wish  
This is my grown up christmas list_

When they were done singing the entire village was cheering and a great deal were crying. Ninjas returning to the village felt renewed and planned to visit their families first thing. The singing could surprisingly be heard all over the Elemental Nations and the week of Christmas no one attacked, no one died, and everyone had the best Christmas they could ever have.


End file.
